konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolulu
Kolulu (コルル Koruru) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Kolulu's bookkeeper is Shiori and she is the demon of the pink spell book. Kolulu's primary spell mechanic is body enhancement. Kolulu is one of the first kind-hearted demon Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine meet and is the primary inspiration behind their goal to make Gash a kind king. Appearance Kolulu is a young human-like demon that is roughly the same size as Gash. She has short pink hair that curls at the end segments and pink eyes. She's mostly seen wearing a long buttoned pink dress with a long pinkish-white collar around her neck and shoulders with pink frills on the edges. She also has a small pink ribbon tying it together in the center of it. Kolulu also wears hot pink shoes with light pink socks. Other alternate outfits she could be seen in are Shiori's old pinkish-red pajamas she used to wear as a child given as a gift to Kolulu when she was taken in by Shiori. Kolulu can also be seen briefly in the manga wearing another one of Shiori's hand-me-down clothes consisting of a long-sleeved sweater and pants. Whenever zeruku '''is casted, Kolulu transforms into a different entity; one that is more aggressive and wild and takes on such an appearance. Her hair grows out longer becoming sharp and spiky all over and goes from pink to purple. Her eyes become large and blank and her teeth become sharp. In terms of stature, she becomes several inches taller and more muscular. Her fingers and feet grow out long sharp claws and her default outfit in this form is a two-piece sleeveless pink top and bottom as well as light pink gloves that cover her hands extending to her arm just below the elbow. Kolulu also gets purple downward flame-like markings on both of her shoulders. Personality Kolulu is a kind and gentle demon who hates fighting. She enjoys just being able to have a peaceful life spending it with Shiori and has no desire participating in the battle to decide king. Kolulu conveyed great fear when she eventually discovers at the last minute, before her first spell is recited, that Shiori was the reader of her book exclaiming how she wasn't supposed to read it. Because of Kolulu's reluctance to fight despite being a selected participant of the battle, she explains this was the reason she was given an alternate persona that is seen exclusively in her zeruku form who, unlike her real self, is aggressive, violent, and enjoys taking part in battles in order to get stronger. While in her zeruku form, Kolulu doesn't retain any memories of anything she does and is left only wondering when she returns to her true self what had happened. Kolulu is also shown to be highly sensitive towards noticing any tension or stress Shiori may be harboring in order to protect Kolulu from the truth of what she had done while in her zeruku form. She deeply cares about Shiori and considers her a big sister. Kolulu is most happy being able to spend any time possible with Shiori and loves her very much. Even as Kolulu began to disappear as a result of her book being burned, she spent part of her last moments in the human world reassuring Shiori that she'll be with her in spirit and that they'll always be sisters. Kolulu also has a strong belief that if the king of the demon world had been a more benevolent king, she and other fellow demons wouldn't have had to come to the human world and fight to begin with. Kolulu believed in Gash to be able to become the kind king the demon world both needs and deserves and knew he had the potential to do it. For this reason, she was always reflected back upon multiple times as one of the key motivators behind Gash and Kiyomaro's journey together to work hard not only to fulfill her wish, but so that the demon world too can be in peace and harmony with a kind ruler looking after everyone. Synopsis '''Before the Battle: Details of Kolulu's personal life in the demon world were never revealed in the original manga releases. It is only known that Kolulu at least recognized who Gash was. In volume 2's '''ebook series' 'Gash Café, '''it is revealed that Kolulu had a family she lived with consisting of a mother, father and a younger brother. Kolulu was also good friends with 'Tio in the demon world and they would often play together. Gash would often join their play sessions together. Introduction Arc: Kolulu arrives in the human world lost and with nowhere to go. She is eventually taken in by Shiori during a rainy day in Japan where she could be seen especially dirty and in tears. Shiori accepts Kolulu as part of her family and they consider each other sisters from then on. Kolulu spent most of her days either playing with her doll or with Shiori when she's not in school. Kolulu eventually meets Gash at the park but only briefly as she was soon picked up by Shiori. As she was resting, she wakes up to discover Shiori reading her spell book and attempts to stop her from doing so. Her zeruku form gets unleashed creating violent havoc upon anything in front of her. The next day as she was playing with Shiori at the park, she goes out onto the street to grab their ball unknown to her that a truck was speeding down the street about to hit her. Shiori saves her by casting zeruku which then ultimately grabs Gash and Kiyomaro's attention soon leading to a brief battle between the two pairs. Kolulu wakes up seeing the destruction she has caused to the environment around her and upon Shiori and Gash. Kolulu makes the difficult decision to request her book to be burned so she could no longer potentially cause anymore harm. Kolulu shares a tearful goodbye with Shiori and emphasizes to Gash how important it would be to have a kind king to look after their world. Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Kolulu, like the other demons, had lost her physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having her book being burned, Kolulu reappears as one of the many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear Note. Kolulu offers Gash a spell that doesn't harm, but as she puts it, 'protects life'. She uses her shin raifogio to protect Gash, Kiyomaro, and later Vino from the conditions of being in space. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Kolulu writes a letter to her now former partner Shiori presumably informing her she's doing well in the demon world. Kolulu can be seen along with Gash and his friends attending school together. Relationships Shiori: Shiori is Kolulu's partner. She met Shiori on a rainy day in Japan while standing off to the side of the sidewalk in tears, dirty, and soaked from rain. Shiori was the only one that noticed her and took her in her home giving her a warm bath, fresh clothes, and a hot meal. After Kolulu informs Shiori she has no family and nowhere to go, she is quickly accepted into Shiori's home as part of the family and considers Shiori as her big sister. Kolulu and Shiori spend as much time together to play and be with each other whenever Shiori isn't in school. Shiori had even lovingly crafted a special doll, later nicknamed Tina, just for Kolulu that took weeks to put together. Kolulu loves and cares about Shiori deeply and considers her both a kind and beautiful person. Kolulu is close enough with Shiori to be able to detect when there's tension in the air as seen when Shiori is in great distress after witnessing Kolulu's zeruku form. Shiori tries to keep it a secret as to what happened to not have Kolulu also worry about anything especially since it was something Kolulu had no control over. While in her zeruku form, Kolulu only constantly demanded from Shiori that she continue to cast spells so that she can become stronger and defeat anyone standing in her way. Although Kolulu loved being together with Shiori, she ultimately made the painful decision that it was for the best she returned to the demon world so that there wouldn't be any chance that she would cause harm to either Shiori or anyone else in the human world. During part of their final moments together as Kolulu began to disappear, she reassures Shiori that she'll never be truly alone because they'll always be sisters and that she loves her very much. In the anime, Kolulu also encourages Shiori to be honest about her feelings to her family as well in order for her life at home to improve. Gash Bell: Gash is Kiyomaro's partner and a friend to Kolulu. Not much is known of how much they knew each other in the demon world, but while in the human world, it's evident that Kolulu at least recognized Gash but was surprised he doesn't remember her (unknown to her that his memories of the demon world had been erased). In Gash Café''' however, it's revealed that in the demon world Gash would often come join Kolulu and Tio's play sessions in the park. Kolulu and Gash fought one another in the park in the human world as a result of a misunderstanding. Gash was unable to initially identify that it was Kolulu who he was fighting against given that she was currently in her zeruku form but soon found out as he at least recognized Shiori and knew she was her big sister. After realizing all the damage she had done, she urges Gash to be the one who burns her book so that her alternate self also goes back with her. She's the very reason why Gash and Kiyomaro then realize that they must work towards making Gash a kind king. She tells Gash that if there had been a benevolent king then none of them would have to have come to the human world to fight to begin with. Kolulu entrusted her wishes to Gash believing that he was capable of becoming the kind king their world needed. After the battle to decide king had ended, she can be seen with Gash and his friends attending school in the demon world. '''Tio (Gash Café): In volume 2 of the ebook series' Gash Café, Kolulu sits with Tio. It is revealed that both Tio and Kolulu knew each other in the demon world and are good friends with each other. Kolulu met Tio one day when Tio was crying as a result of not having any snacks with her. Kolulu shared her snacks with Tio and Tio, as a sign of gratitude, showed off different kinds of colorful bugs to Kolulu. From there, they spent a lot of their time playing and talking together. They're seen in the café reading off to each other questions from readers pertaining to their lives. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "I am...Kolulu! Now read it again! Do it with feeling! To fight is to live! Give me the power! Read to me once more! Strength! Another spell! Read...or I...I..." (Chapter 17) * "You don't want to use it?! The book is in your hands! You can't run away...from destiny! This battle...is yours!" (Chapter 17) * "No...as long as I have this book, it's going to happen again. The other me came out, right? And everybody got hurt, right?! It's what they do...to kids like me...who say '''no'. They put a whole new person inside us...another personality that loves to fight...so we can't escape."(Chapter 18) * "...But i'll be with you...i'll watch over you always! You won't ever be alone. You are my big sis, Shiori! After all, you were the one who gave me a home when I had no place to go! I...I love you so much, big sis." (Chapter 18) * "''Gash, if we had a kind king...a '''gentle' king...maybe all of this could stop...Make that happen, Gash...for me...''" (Chapter 18) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Kolulu is categorized as a chibi type demon. * Kolulu is the first female demon introduced to the series and is also the first demon who Gash and Kiyomaro befriend. * Kolulu's shin raifogio is the only spell of hers that she uses in her true form. It is also her only known non-violent spell. * In volume 2 of the ebook series' Gash Café, Kolulu's family is revealed. She has a mother, father, and a younger brother. Category:Characters Category:Kolulu